


Fifty Shades of Strawberry Scented Lavender

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: DBZ Abridged [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan, Creampie, Fanart, M/M, Other, Saiyans, Tails, Team Four Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: More of DBZA 'missing scenes' feat. Princess Trunks and Broly punishing hisdirty boy.





	

Thank you astraldirectrix for the title :D

 

In case you haven't seen TFS's latest abridged:

***DragonBall Z Abridged MOVIE: BROLY - TeamFourStar***

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJBgzX2HMe8&t=2s

PLEASE put on the **English (Canada)** subtitles. It makes the whole thing 9001 times funnier! O_O

Freaking LOVE these guys!

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dirty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952331) by [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa)




End file.
